phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Fully Human
The Continuing Process of Defining and Creating a Material World in which being Phenomenally Human is an Asset rather than a Liability; a World in which it is better to fail to be like a God, rather than to fail to be like a Robot. (Robo, Dog, Shadow, Vurt, Pure; Vurt, Pollen) (In Virtú and in Verité; Donnerjack) (Eight Circuits;Wilson-Leary) (NBICQ; ???) Aspects of Being Fully Human: Substantive – Material – Sarx – Soma – Psyche – Nous – Pneuma – Quantum – Essential – Phenomenal – Aspects as yet unnamed and undefined Substantive – Hume and the Problem of Induction; See also “Essential”; the Mechanisms and “Hows” of Existence; Material – Kant and the “A Priori” Categories; See also “Spiritual”; Means distinct from Ends; Sarx – Biology and Medicine; Chiron, Aesclapius, and Hippocrates; “Mens et Manus”; Mental and Physical Well-Being; Nutrition; Healthy and Unhealthy Environments and Stress Reactions; Beliefs, Superstitions, Wellness, and Illness Soma – Effort, Work, and Labor; Experience, Action, Efficacy, and Success; Contribution and Cooperation; Eros: Fix What Hurts, or Share the Hurt; Psyche – Coordination and Guidance; Options and Choice; Social and Phenomenological Investment; Wisdom and Leadership; Stewardship of Material Logics, Documentation, and Historic and Cultural Records; Translation of Aesthetics and Phenomenal Stances; Traverse of Phenomenal Space between Phenomenal Worlds and Domains; Nous – Character and Characteristics; Values, Goals, and Objectives; Ends, Relations, and Means; Uniqueness and Individuality; Pneuma – Will and Desire; Memory, Reason, and Imagination; Choice; Inquiry and Curiosity; Ambition and Satisfaction; Philosophy; Person and Personal Growth; Fully Human Spiritual – Discipline; Profession; Faith and Beliefs; Causes and their Effects; Archetypes, Exemplars, Prophets, Seers, Heroes and Divinities; Demons, Fears, Weaknesses, Strife, Conflict; Resolve and Resolution; Victory, Triumph, and Success; Justice and Merit; Lasting and Real Peace; Ends distinct from Means; Essential – the Rationales and “Whys” of Existence; Definitions and Details of “Meaning” and “Purpose”; Phenomenal – The Phenomenal Self; Self-Qualia; Quantum Mind; Plurality and Community of Phenomenal Selves; Open-Source; Multiplayer; Freedom of Access; Costs, Benefits, Revenue, Liquidity, Investment, and Opportunity Costs across Multiple Domains; Inter-Domain Processes and Events; Community Created and Maintained (Signs of Division); Phenomenal Records from a Variety of Sources; Fiction and Legend as Phenomenal Logic, Knowledge, and Wisdom; Expression, Presence, Meaning, and Voice; Reproducibility and Qualia; Freedom of Inquiry and Expression; Questions of Personally and Impersonally Initiated Consequences (General Motors); Benevolence, Beneficial, Adverse, and Adversarial (US/Iran Schema); Material Stability and Degrees of Freedom; Institutional Memory, Policy, Circumstance, Change, and Timeliness (Strategic Defense Initiative); Jurisdiction, Stewardship, Leadership, and Justification (Apartheid South Africa and National Sovereignty); Variation within Thematic Bounds (Americorps); Constructive Empowerment (“Obamaphone”); Rules of Engagement and Conditions of Victory (US Navy, KLB, and Slobodan Milosevic; Operation Earnest Will; Siege of Sarajevo); Survey of Human History (Great Filters: Prosperity, Domestication, Exclusive Property, and Slavery; Power, Gunpowder, Nobel’s TNT, and Global Thermonuclear War; Logic, Razorland, Cybernesis, Zero-Day Exploits, and the Carnage of Conventional, Institutional, and Traditional Wisdom); Assertion through and Appeal to Personal Experience, Qualification, and Authority, rather than by Force, Fraud, Exclusion or Denial; Presence of Qualification and Abundant Verification, rather than Absence of Qualification and Abundant Ignorance; Fully Human Category:Fully Human Category:Successful networks